


remember who you are

by redhoodedwolf



Series: From Tumblr [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek and Stiles are Childhood Friends, M/M, aged up stiles but like a couple years, but also a regular Alternate Universe, cause it's like if everything was different, lion king AU, peter is scar of course, same with erica and boyd except they are derek's age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on tumblr: Can you please write a Lion King au? Ps I love this blog!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	remember who you are

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do the thing for the title   
> from a tumblr ask originally! I really like this sort of alternate universe, where in my mind derek's whole family is dead, killed by a hoard of hunters that were prompted by peter cause he wanted the alpha power, obviously. then erica and boyd are timone and pumba and dust derek off after finding the sad 17 year old alone walking down the highway and stiles is nala (sp?) and none of them are lions or actual animals

            “Derek?”

            The voice is hesitant and vulnerable, but Derek would know it anywhere. He whips around and gapes at Stiles. Stiles’ face lights up as soon as he knows the man in front of him is Derek, and he grins widely.

            “Stiles,” Derek breathes, hands twitching at his sides. Erica and Boyd step back, sharing a glance.

            “Derek.” All they can seem to say are each other’s names but the simple words convey many feelings as they quickly rush together into a hug. Stiles cups the back of Derek’s neck, and Derek noses at Stiles’ throat, taking in the scent he missed too much.

            “I thought you had died. That you would never come back, I thought–”

            “Shhh.” Derek shushed him while pulling back to look into his eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again. After–”

            “I know,” Stiles cut him off. “I’m so glad to see you.”

            “Um,” Erica pipes up, and the two men snap their gazes over to her. “Not to interrupt this…  _touching_ moment. But what is happening?”

            “Oh!” Derek looks happier than Boyd or Erica have seen him since… well, never. In the six years they had known him after incorporating the fallen beta into their sad pack of two and getting the man back onto his feet, they had never seen him smile quite like he smiled at this “Stiles” person. “This is Stiles.”

            “Obviously,” Boyd drawls, and Derek blushes slightly.

            “Sorry, right. Uh.”

            “I’m from Beacon Hills,” Stiles cuts in. “Derek and I have known each other since we were kids. Last time I saw him, he was 17, and…”

            “Now you’re, what, 18?”

            “Nineteen,” Stiles corrected, smile thinning. “Last you saw of me, I was a nosy 13 year old.”

            “I never minded,” Derek says softly, and Stiles blushes.

            “If you’re from Beacon Hills,” Erica cuts in, yet again, getting annoyed by the random interloper beginning to sink his blunt human fingernails into their  _pack_ , “then what are you doing here in San Francisco?” 

            Stiles’ blush darkens. “I may have borrowed some of my dad’s resources to look for you. I just had to know if you were still alive. You used your credit card at a gas station last week, so I had to come find you.”

            “Your dad?” Boyd asks.

            “His dad’s the sheriff. Okay, but why now?” Derek was quick to answer Boyd’s inquiry, but his main focus was on Stiles.

            Stiles’ eyes widen. “Peter! Derek, because of Peter! He’s gone rogue!”

            Derek’s eyes flash blue and harden. “What’s happening?”

            “He’s attacking people in town. He woke up from his coma, somehow. He’s an alpha, and he’s already bit two people! You need to come home and stop him!”

            Derek hesitates. “Stiles… you know how I feel about Beacon Hills. Why should I be the savior of the town that killed my family?!”

            Stiles’ arms flailed. “It  _wasn’t_ – it was Peter! My dad was able to get one of the hunters to spill some information, and they said they got an anonymous tip on when it would be best to, I don’t know, take out the Hale family or something. Dad was able to trace the call. It was Peter. He must have been after the alpha power but got caught in the crossfire–” Stiles winces. “Sorry, bad word choice.”

            Derek’s arms haven’t left Stiles’ body since they first slammed together in a hug, but his hands begin to tremble. Stiles pulls him back into a tight hug. “Derek, I’m so sorry. But you have to help. You’re the only one who can. He bit  _Scott_. You remember Scott, right? How harmless he was? He almost killed me on the last full moon. And now he bit Isaac too. They’re both without a proper alpha. Derek, he’s not going to stop. He just going to keep killing and biting people until he has a big enough pack. And once he finds out you’re still alive… he’s going to come for you too.”

            Derek stays silent for a long minute and pulls out of the hug to take a moment to think. Erica and Boyd watch him, and they both share a look, thinking the exact same thing. They can sense what Derek is feeling, towards the situation and towards Stiles. Derek is going to leave them. 

            “Okay,” Derek finally gruffs out, face set in a hard scowl. “Okay, I’ll take care of him. But I’ll need your help.”

            “Of course,” Stiles responds immediately, hands reaching for Derek, “I’ll always–”

            “ _Not you_ ,” Derek bites out, but then shakes his head, wincing, realizing how sharp his words were. “Sorry, I mean. Yes, I want your help. I always want you there. But I meant you two.” He points at Erica and Boyd.

            “Why do you need us?” Erica crosses her arms petulantly. “You’ve got two new fresh betas waiting back home for you. Why should we tag along as unnecessary extra wheels?”

            “Because you’re my pack,” Derek states, and the seriousness in his tone resonates through both of them.

            “Okay,” Boyd responds for them, taking Erica’s hand in his. 

            Derek turns back to Stiles and nods. “Okay.”

            Stiles grins a wicked grin, one that Derek has missed dearly. He has to swoop in and steal a kiss, wiping that grin off of his face for just a moment, before it is back and even more victorious. 

            “Fuck yeah,” Stiles murmurs, and Derek cracks a smile, taking intertwining their hands. 

            “Well. Let’s go kill my uncle.” 

**Author's Note:**

> there's more of this insanity on my tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
